parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Princess Rapunzel Bros.
64 *Mario - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Donkey Kong - Shrek *Link - Kristoff (Frozen) *Samus - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Yoshi - Blu (Rio) *Kirby - Fear (Inside Out) *Fox - Robin Hood *Pikachu - Scrat (Ice Age) *Jigglypuff - Scratte (Ice Age:Dawn of The Dinosaurs) *Ness - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Captain Falcon - Wreck It Ralph *Luigi - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Master Hand - Vincent (Over The Hedge) Melee *Peach - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Dr. Mario - *Bowser - Lord Ralphscoe (The Son of Hades and Maleficent) *Zelda - Anna (Frozen) *Ganondorf - Hans (Frozen) *Sheik - Elsa (Frozen) *Pichu - Louis (Ice Age:Continental Drift) *Mewtwo - Soto (Ice Age) *Falco - Alan-a-Dale (Robin Hood) *Ice Climbers - *Marth - Twilight (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Roy - Digger (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Mr. Game & Watch - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Crazy Hand - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) Brawl *Wario - King Tut (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Diddy Kong - Donkey (Shrek) *Toon Link - Olaf (Frozen) *Lucario - Diego (Ice Age) *Pokemon Trainer - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax) *Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard - Sid, Crash and Eddie, and Manny (Ice Age) *Meta Knight - Jangles (Inside Out) *King Dedede - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Wolf - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Lucas - Berlioz (The AristoCats) *Ike - Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Zero Suit Samus - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Olimar - Woody (Toy Story) *Pikmins - Aliens and Toys (Toy Story) *Pit - Mumble (Happy Feet) *R.O.B. - Fender (Robots) *Solid Snake - Gru (Despicable Me) *Sonic The Hedgehog - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Tabuu - Mandrake (Epic) *Rayquaza - Captain Gutt (Ice Age:Continental Drift) *Porky - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Ridley - Kludd (Legend Of The Guardians:The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Meta-Ridley - Metal Beak (Legend Of The Guardians:The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Galleom - Marshmallow (Frozen) *Duon - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) Wii U and 3DS *Rosalina and Luma - Sally O Malley (Horton Hears A Who) and Bia (Rio 2) *Bowser Jr. - Ross (The Angry Birds Movie) *Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy and Ludwig - Hades (Hercules), Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective), Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty), Randall (Monsters, Inc.), Smek (Home) Iago (Aladdin) and Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Greninja - Buck (Ice Age:Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Robin (Male and Female) - Boron and Barran (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Lucina - Gylfie (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Corrin (Male and Female) - *Palutena - Gloria (Happy Feet) *Dark Pit - Noah the Elder (Happy Feet) *Alph - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Winged Pikmin - *Villager (Male and Female) - *Wii Fit Trainer (Male and Female) - Lady Tottington and Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Little Mac - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Miis - Minions (Despicable Me) *Duck Hunt (Dog and Duck) - Classified and Eva (Penguins of Madagascar) *Mega Man - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Pac-Man - Oh (Home) *Ryu - *Cloud Strife - *Bayonetta - *Doc Louis - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Nabbit - Meowrice (Gay-Purr-ee *Viridi - Norma Jean (Happy Feet) *Mumkhar - *Yellow Devil - Stages *New York City (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Egypt (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Florence (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Greece (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Forest (The Lorax) *Swamp (Shrek) *Duloc (Shrek) *Half Peak (Ice Age) *Captain Gutt's Ship (Ice Age 4) *Amazon Jungle (Rio 2) *Arendelle (Frozen) *Ice Palace (Frozen) *Shanghai (Penguins of Madagascar) *Whoville (Horton Hears a Who) *Penguin Heaven (Happy Feet) *Antartica (Happy Feet) *Doomberg (Happy Feet 2) *Robot City (Robots) *The Great Ga'Hoole Tree (Legend Of The Guardians:The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Final Destination Cast Gallery Sherman in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Sherman as Mario Shrek.jpg|Shrek as Donkey Kong Kristoff in Frozen.jpg|Kristoff as Link Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1055.jpg|Honey Lemon as Samus Blu.jpg|Blu as Yoshi Fear looking at pony.jpg|Fear as Kirby Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood as Fox Scrat ice age.jpg|Scrat as Pikach Scratte ice age.jpg|Scratte as Jigglypuff Oliver-0.jpg|Oliver as Ness Wreck-It-Ralph.jpg|Wreck It Ralph as Captain Falcon Mr Peabody As Phil.jpeg|Mr. Peabody as Luigi Vincent.jpg|Vincent as Master Hand Penny Peterson Smile.png|Penny Peterson as Peach Ralphscoe.png|Lord Ralphscoe as Bowser Disney-princess-anna-profile.jpg|Anna as Zelda Hans in Frozen.jpg|Hans as Ganondorf Elsa are you ready.jpg|Elsa as Sheik Soto.jpg|Soto as Mewtwo Ice age louis by teamplasma70-d51n2qi.jpg|Louis as Pichu Clipdale2.gif|Alan-a-Dale as Falco Wander.jpg|Wander as Mr. Game and Watch Dave penguins of madagascar.jpg|Dave as Crazy Hand Penny king tut.png|King Tut as Wario Donkey.png|Donkey as Diddy Kong Olaf in Frozen.jpg|Olaf as Toon Link Diego ice age 4.png|Diego as Lucario Ted Wiggins.png|Ted Wiggins as Pokemon Trainer Sid.jpg|Sid as Squirtle Crash and eddie ice age 4.png|Crash and Eddie as Ivysaur Manny ice age 4.png|Manny as Charizard Jangles inside out.jpg|Jangles as Meta Knight 1923 BingBong InsideOut 501 copie.jpg|Bing Bong as King Dedede Prince john looks mad.png|Prince John as Wolf Berlioz-0.jpg|Berlioz as Lucas Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg|GoGo Tomago as Zero Suit Samus Sheriff Woody.png|Woody as Olimar Gru As Quasimodo.jpeg|Gru as Solid Snake Flynn Rider.jpg|Flynn Rider as Sonic the Hedgehog Mandrake As Judge Claude Frollo.png|Mandrake as Tabuu Captain-gutt-peter-dinklage-in-ice-age-continental.jpg|Captain Gutt as Rayquaza Frozen-Marshmallow.jpg|Marshmallow as Galleom Leonard.jpg|Leonard as Duon Sally (Horton Hears a Who!).jpg|Sally as Rosalina Bia.jpg|Bia as Luma Ross.png|Ross as Bowser Jr. Hades in Hercules.jpg|Hades as Larry Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan as Morton Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Maleficent as Wendy Randall Boggs in Monsters, Inc..jpg|Randall as Iggy Smek home.jpg|Smek as Roy Iago.jpg|Iago as Lemmy Lord Shen As Archdeacon.jpeg|Lord Shen as Ludwig Buck (Ice Age).jpeg|Buck as Greninja Lady Tottington.gif|Lady Tottington as Wii Fit Trainer (Female) Default wallace-7b387527-c3b9-4f53-be35-38d4db80d045.jpg|Wallace as Wii Fit Trainer (Male) Classified penguins.jpg|Classified as Duck Hunt (Dog) Eva-she-looks-so-cool-penguins-of-madagascar-37369283-691-387.jpg|Eva as Duck Hunt (Duck) Oscar18.jpg|Oscar as Mega Man Oh As Hugo.jpeg|Oh as Pac-Man Po Panda As Azari.jpeg|Po as Little Mac Shifu in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg|Master Shifu as Doc Louis Kevin and his minions are celebrating.png|Minions as Miis Meowrice-0.jpg|Meowrice as Nabbit Category:Super smash bros spoofs Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoofs Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoof Category:Super Smash Bros Movie Spoofs Category:Super Smash Bros Movie Spoof Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Princess Rapunzel